


grow old with you

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, happy birthday louis!, old aged!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's louis' 72nd birthday and he feels tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	grow old with you

**Author's Note:**

> so many grammatical errors i'm so sorry!! i dont have a beta so yeah!!! i'll probably read this again tomorrow. i just needed to post this because it's louis' birthday!! enjoy reading lovelies xx

it's louis' 72nd birthday and he feels tired.

he's staring at the window and watching the snow fall from the sky -- too tired to do anything.

he sighs, blinking slowly. he's _sixty_. he can't help but feel so old, that he's been living in this earth for so long. he doesn't even know what he's living for anymore. he's just existing. waiting for the day the ground takes him back.

then a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a figure is sitting beside him. and now louis knows why has he been living. why he has been inhaling and exhaling air. it's all because of him-- because of this man who he has fell in love with.

it's because of _harry_.

it's because he couldn't live without waking up to a handful of curls tickling his face. he couldn't live without harry's sweet smile. he couldn't live without the slow draw of harry's voice when he speaks. he couldn't live without the silly jokes he still cracks even though they're old and weak. he couldn't live without harry.

"hi." he hears harry say. louis can feel harry's gaze on him, not on the window and the view outside.

they have always been like this. completely in love even though they've been together for like forever. and it's comforting. for louis' part, at least. because he has always thought that he'll never grow old with someone. that he's just meant to wander in this planet alone.

a smile slowly creeps on louis' face and he drops his gaze on his waist where harry has his hands wrapped, then he looks at harry, eyes shining and his heart swelling in affection. he loves this boy, is the thing. he loves harry so much he would do anything for him.

"hello." louis says back simply. leaning on harry so that his head is rested on harry's chest.

harry kisses louis' head and louis closes his eyes. "happy birthday." he whispers. "sorry i haven't cooked anything. i tried to but i was too weak." he laughs bitterfully.

"it's okay." louis says, eyes still closed. he plants a kiss on harry's arm. "the kids are gonna come here and bring the grandchildren and most importantly, food."

harry nods. "yes. and you know how they hate it when you call them 'kids'. they're grown-ups, babe. they have their own families."

"i know." louis sighs. "it feels like only yesterday where we were changing their nappies."

"you're gonna make me cry, louis." harry laughs wetly. "let's not go down the memory lane."

louis pauses, then laughs. "i was going to say 'i'd rather go down on you' but."

"you're unbelievable." harry chuckles and shakes his head. "but i love you very much."

louis sits up and kisses harry softly. "i love you more, harry. you're the best thing that has happened to me. i'm glad i met you in that stupid movie theatre."

harry rests their foreheads together, and intertwines their fingers. "i love you."

"i believe you've said that already but, okay, i love you too, haz." he giggles - a manly giggle because he's 72 for god's sake. "i'll never stop loving you."

harry hums, letting go of louis' hand to focus on his ring finger, running his middle finger and thumb on it. he pulls away from louis and looks at him hopefully. "marry me again."

louis blinks at him, feeling his eyes water and his heart beat impossibly fast. "i-"

"i know i can't get on one knee. but." harry scratches his head.

louis kisses harry, tears slowly running down his face. "of course. i'd always marry you. i love you so much. you're the reason i'm still living."

by the time louis is finished speaking, harry's already crying. " _i wanna make you smile, whenever you're sad. carry you around when your arthritis is bad. all i wanna do, is grow old with you._ "

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are appreciated! :) x


End file.
